ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Akkipuden: Ultimate Warriors
Naurto Akkipuden: Ultimate Wariors is a hypothetical action-packed video game and an all-new entry in the Naruto video game series that would also take on gameplay elements from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series as well as the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series as well as Bleach game series. This game will also include 50 characters from the Dragon Ball Series and Bleach Series, as well as 6 guest characters and 3 DLC characters from other games. It's exclusivley released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. Story Gameplay Naruto Chapters Part I (Boyhood) *Prolouge: History of Konoha *Chapter 1: Genin Training *Chapter 2: The Land of Waves *Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams *Chapter 4: The Destruction of Konoha *Chapter 5: The Search for Tsunade *Chapter 6: Chasing Sasuke *Fragment: The Kakashi Chronicles Part II (Shippuden First-Half) *Chapter 7: Homecoming of Naruto *Chapter 8: Rescue the Kazekage *Chapter 9: Their Reunion *Chapter 10: The Immortal Akatsuki *Chapter 11: Hebi Formation *Chapter 12: The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant *Chapter 13: The Hunt for Itachi *Chapter 14: The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki *Fragment: Sasuke vs The Eight-Tails Part III (Shippuden Second-Half) *Chapter 15: The Five Kage Summit *Chapter 16: Team Seven's Reunion *Chapter 17: Preparing for War *Chapter 18: Confining the Jinchuriki *Chapter 19: The War Begins *Chapter 20: The Ten-Tails' Revival *Chapter 21: The One Who Knows Everything *Chapter 22: Team Seven Reborn! *Chapter 23: The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki *Chapter 24: Madara's Ressurection *Chapter 25: The Infinite Tsukyomi *Fragment: Road to Ninja Part IV (Pre-Akkipuden) *Chapter 26: A New Enemy *Chapter 27: The New Generation *Chapter 28: Old Enemies Return *Chapter 29: The Dreaded Kihei *Chapter 30: Assault on the Summit *Chapter 31: The New Chunin Exams *Chapter 32: Second Konoha Invasion *Chapter 33: The Secret of the Jinchuriki *Fragment: Naruto Akkipuden Movies (1-3) Part V (Post-Akkipuden) *Chapter 34: Naruto's Plan *Chapter 35: The Birth of Gingka *Chapter 36: The Orphan's Origins *Chapter 37: Owari's Invasion Begins! *Chapter 38: Fight of the Jinchuriki *Chapter 39: The Dark Nine-Tails *Final Chapter: The Way to Peace *Fragment: Naruto Akkipuden Movies (4-6) Dragon Ball Chapters Bleach Chapters Playable Characters Contains over more than 250 characters. An asterisk (*) indicates an Awakening that may be selected before battle. Parentheses () indicate versions of certain characters and Awakenings. All characters are set as their current Fourth Shinobi World War and Post-Akkipuden variations. Secondary bulleted lists are the characters' alternate costumes. *Young Naruto Uzumaki (Scarlet Chakra Mode*, One-Tailed Cloak*) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Pajamas/The Green Beast/Pilot Manga *Teen Naruto Uzumaki (One-Tailed Cloak*, Four-Tailed Form) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Student Naruto *Sage Naruto Uzumaki (Six-Tailed Form) *Naruto Uzumaki (Modern) (Sage Mode*, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Default/Samurai Outfit/Hokage Costume/Goku Costume/Sasuke Costume *Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage of Six Paths' Power) (Ashura's Sage Mode*) *Naruto Uzumaki (Pre-Akkipuden) *Naruto Uzumaki (Post-Akkipuden) *Menma (Sharingan, Dark Kurama) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Masked/Dark Naruto *Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Form, Mecha-Kurama) *Young Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan*, Curse Mark First Stage, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: First Blue Shirt Outfit/Chunin Exams Sasuke/Hosptial Outfit/Second Shirt Outfit/No Headband *Sasuke Uchiha (Hebi) (Sharingan*, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: Black Hebi Outfit/White Hebi Outfit/Student Sasuke *Sasuke Uchiha (Taka) (Mangekyo Sharingan*, Susano'o) **Alt. Costumes: Five Kage Summit Outfit/Akatsuki Sasuke/Kimono Outfit/Road to Ninja Sasuke *Sasuke Uchiha (Elt. Mang. Sharingan) (Eternal Susano'o) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Kimono Outfit/Napolean Outfit/Samurai Outfit/Naruto Costume *Sasuke Uchiha (Sage of Six Paths' Power) (Indra's Rinnegan*, Winged Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Pre-Akkipuden) *Sasuke Uchiha (Post-Akkipuden) *Young Sakura Haruno (Maiden's Anger Mode, Inner Sakura Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Long-Hair/Chunin Exams Sakura *Sakura Haruno (Shippuden) (Herculean Mode, Creation Rebirth*) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Medical Outfit/Student Sakura/Samurai Outfit/Summer Outfit/Swimsuit/Hello Kitty! *Young Kakashi Hatake (White Fang Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan*, Mangekyo Sharingan*) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (W/Sharingan)/Early Shippuden/Anbu Outfit/Allied Shinobi Forces (No Sharingan) *Sai (Shippuden) (Fast-Writing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Anbu Outfit/Road to Ninja Sai *Yamato (Secret Wood Style Ninjutsu Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Anbu Outfit/Spiral Zetsu *Young Shikamaru Nara (Strategy Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Chunin Outfit/Genin Outfit *Shikamaru Nara (Shippuden) (Strategy Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Road to Ninja Shikamaru *Young Ino Yamanaka (Covered with Flowers Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Short-Hair/Long-Hair/Chunin Exams Ino *Ino Yamanaka (Shippuden) (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Student Ino/Swimsuit/Summer Outfit/Road to Ninja Ino *Young Choji Akimichi (Berserker Rage Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) *Choji Akimichi (Shippuden) (Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Road to Ninja Choji *Asuma Sarutobi (Reanimation) ''(Flying Swallow Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Young Kiba Inuzuka (Food Pills Mode, Two-Headed Wolf) *Kiba Inuzuka ''(Shippuden) (Food Pills Mode, Two-Headed Wolf) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Road to Ninja Kiba *Young Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) *Shino Aburame (Shippuden) (Beetle Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Road to Ninja Shino *Young Hinata Hyuga (Byakugan*) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Awakened Robes *Hinata Hyuga (Shippuden) (Twin Lion Fists Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Student Hinata/Swimsuit/Summer Outfit/Road to Ninja Hinata *Kurenai Yui (Genjutsu Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Flak Jacket/Original Outfit/Shippuden Outfit *Young Neji Hyuga (Byakugan) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/No Headband *Neji Hyuga (Shippuden) (Byakugan) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Road to Ninja Neji *Young Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode*) *Rock Lee (Shippuden) (Eight Gates Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Road to Ninja Lee *Young Tenten (Ninja Tool Mode) *Tenten (Shippuden) (Ninja Tool Mode, Bashosen Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Everyday Clothes/Summer Outfit/Road to Ninja Tenten *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode*, Red Beast Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Flak Jacket Unzipped/No Flak Jacket/Nine-Tails Assault Outfit/Road to Ninja Guy *Suigetsu Hozuki (Shippuden) (Water Arm Mode, Water Beast Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Akatsuki Robes/Taka Robes *Karin (Shippuden) (Angry Mode/Attaction Mode vs. Sasuke) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Akatsuki Robes/Taka Robes *Jugo (Shippuden) (Berserker Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Akatsuki Robes/Orochimaru's Hideout Robes *Young Konohamaru Sarutobi (Determination Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Goggles/Original *Teen Konohamaru Sarutobi (Determination Mode) *Iruka Umino (Strict Sensei Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Early Shippuden *Hanabi Hyuga (Byakugan) *Kushina Uzumaki (Red Haberano Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Naruto's Birth/Road to Ninja Kushina *Rin Nohara (Medical Mode) *Danzo Shimura (Izanagi) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Battle-Damaged Danzo *Foo Yamanaka (Yamanaka Clan Mode) *Torune Aburame (Poison Beetle Mode) *Hashirama Senju (Reanimation) ''(Wood Style Ninjutsu Mode, Sage Mode*, Sage Art: Wood Style: Shinsu Senju, Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive/Young Hashirama/Hokage Outfit *Tobirama Senju ''(Reanimation) ''(Water Style Ninjutsu Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive/Young Tobirama/Hokage Outfit *Hiruzen Sarutobi ''(Reanimation) ''(Hokage Mode, Death Seal Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive/Young Hiruzen/Hokage Outfit *Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Hokage Outfit/Flak Jacket/Road to Ninja Minato *Minato Namikaze ''(Reanimation) ''(Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*, Yang Kurama Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/One-Armed Minato *Tsunade (Summoning: Katsuyu, Creation Rebirth*) **Alt. Costumes: Green Robe/No Robe/Sannin Era/Swimsuit/Hokage Hat *Shizune (Medical Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Early Shippuden/Flak Jacket *Anko Mitarashi (Curse Mark Mode) *Yuago Uzuki (Anbu Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Masked *Jiraiya (Summoning: Gamabunta, Sage Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/No Headband/Sannin Era *Young Garra of the Sand (Brutal Sand Mode, Possession Mode*, Shukaku) **Alt. Costumes: Second Outfit/First Outfit *Kazekage Garra ''(Shippuden) (Kazekage Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Five Kage Summit/Early Shippuden/Kazekage Hat *Young Temari (Wind Covered Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Second Outfit/First Outfit *Temari (Shippuden) (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Five Kage Summit/Early Shippuden/Swimsuit *Young Kankuro (Puppet Dance Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Second Outfit/First Outfit *Kankuro (Shippuden) (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Five Kage Summit/Early Shippuden *Baki (Wind Sword Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Early Shippuden *Chiyo (Reanimation) ''(Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Killer Bee ''(Eight Swords) (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 1*, Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2*) *Killer Bee (Samehada) (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2*, Gyuki) *Raikage: Ay (Raikage Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Raikage Robes/Shirtless/Raikage Hat *Darui (Black Lightning Mode) *Cee (Medical Mode) *Omoi (Cloud Style Mode) *Karui (Cloud Style Mode) *Samui (Cloud Style Mode) *Atsui (Cloud Style Mode) *Mizukage: Mei Termui (Mizukage Mode) **Normal/Mizukage Hat/Swimsuit *Ao (Byakugan) *Chojuro (Swordsman Mode) *Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Tsuchikage Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Tsuchikage Hat *Kurotsuchi (Corrosion Style Mode) *Akatsuchi (Earth Golem Mode) *Kitsuchi (Leadership Mode) *Mifune (Determined Samurai Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces/Five Kage Summit *Ashura Otsusuki (Sage Mode) *Indra Otsusuki (Susano'o) *Hagaromo Otsusuki (Sage of the Six Paths Mode) *Orochimaru (Summoning: Manda, White Snake Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Sannin Era/Akatsuki/Grass Ninja Outfit *Kabuto Yakushi (Super Recovery Mode, Orochimaru Possession Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: No Headband/Leaf Headband/Sound Headband *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) (Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Unhooded *Sage Kabuto Yakushi (Twin Demon Mode*) *Kin (Sound Ninja Mode) *Zaku (Soundwaves Mode) *Dosu Kinuta (Melody Arm Mode) *Jirobo (Reanimation) ''(Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Kidomaru ''(Reanimation) ''(Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Sakon & Ukon ''(Reanimation) ''(Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Tayuya ''(Reanimation) ''(Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Kimimaro ''(Reanimation) ''(Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Doto Kazahana (Ice Style Mode) *Shisui Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) *Itachi Uchiha ''(Akatsuki) (Tsukyomi, Susano'o) **Alt. Costumes: Akatsuki/No Robes/Anbu Oufit/Apron Outfit *Itachi Uchiha (Reanimation) (Susano'o) *Kisame Hoshikage (Samehada Mode, Samehada Fusion*) **Alt. Costumes: Akatsuki/Pre-Akatsuki/Shirtless *Deidara (Reanimation) (Sky Attack Mode, C2 Dragon) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Akatsuki/Pre-Akatsuki *Hiruko (Poison Needle Mode) *Sasori of the Red Sand (Reanimation Mode) (Human Puppet Mode*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Akatsuki/Pre-Akatsuki *Hidan (Jashin Ritual*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Akatsuki/Pre-Akatsuki/Chikara Hidan *Kakuzu (Reanimation) (Four Hearts*) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Akatsuki/Pre-Akatsuki *Konan (Angel Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Akatsuki/Pre-Akatsuki *Pain (Animal Path) (Summoning Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Battle-Damaged *Pain (Deva Path) (God Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Torn Cloak/Yahkio *Nagato (Reanimation) (Six Paths Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/White-Hair/Pre-Akatsuki *White Zetsu (100, 000 Zetsu Army) *Black Zetsu (Wood Style Mode) *Guruguru (Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Young Obito Uchiha (Sharingan*) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Long-Haired Obito/Spiral Zetsu Tobi *Masked Man (Sharingan) *Tobi (Akatsuki) ''(Sharingan*) **Alt. Costumes: Akatsuki/Pre-Akatsuki/Broken Mask *Tobi ''(Fourth Shinobi World War) ''(Chaos Eyes Mode, Statue of the Outer Path) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Broken Mask *Obito Uchiha ''(Adult) ''(Summoning: Ten-Tails) **Alt. Costumes: Normal/Battle-Damaged Obito/Uchiha Massacre Outfit/Hokage Outfit *Obito Uchiha ''(Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki) (Sage of Six Paths Mode) *Obito Uchiha (Post Rinne-Tensei) (Kamui Mode) *Yugito Ni (Reanimation) (Two-Tailed Cloak: Version 2*, Matatabi) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Yagura (Reanimation) ''(Three-Tailed Cloak: Version 2*, Isobu) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Roshi ''(Reanimation) ''(Four-Tailed Cloak: Version 2*, Son Goku) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Han ''(Reanimation)' '''(Five-Tailed Cloak: Version 2*, Kokuo) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Utakata ''(Reanimation) (Six-Tailed Cloak: Version 2*, Saiken) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Fu (Reanimation) (Seven-Tailed Cloak: Version 2*, Chomei) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *The Second Tsuchikage: Mu (Reanimation) ''(Tsuchikage Mode) *The Fourth Kazekage ''(Reanimation) ''(Kazekage Mode) *The Second Mizukage ''(Reanimation) ''(Mizukage Mode) *The Third Raikage ''(Reanimation) ''(Raikage Mode) *Pakura ''(Reanimation) (Scorch Style Mode) *Hanzo of the Salamander (Reanimation) (Salamander Mode) *Ginkaku (Reanimation) ''(Four-Tailed Form) *Kinkaku ''(Reanimation) ''(Four-Tailed Form) *Jinin Akebino ''(Reanimation) (Silent Killing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Ameyuri Ringo (Reanimation) (Silent Killing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Mangetsu Hozuki (Reanimation) (Silent Killing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Kushimaru Kuriare (Reanimation) (Silent Killing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Jinpachi Munashi (Reanimation) ''(Silent Killing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Fuguki Suikazan ''(Reanimation) (Silent Killing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive *Zabuza Momochi (Reanimation) (Demon of the Mist Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive/Land of Waves Outfit *Haku (Reanimation) (Ice Mode) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Alive/Masked *Madara Uchiha (Summoning: Nine-Tailed Fox, Susano'o Armor Nine-Tails) **Alt. Costumes: Konoha Founder Outfit/Uchiha Outfit/Young Madara *Madara Uchiha (Reanimation) (Rinnegan*, Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation/Gunbai/Alive *Madara Uchiha (Reanimation Resolved) ''(Rinnegan*, Stabilized Susano'o) **Alt. Costumes: Reanimation Resolved/Battle-Damaged Madara *Madara Uchiha ''(Restored to Life) (Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki*, Infinite Tsukyomi Mode) *Kaguya Otsusuki (Infinite Eyes Mode) Dragon Ball Characters Contains over 62 characters. Secondary bulleted lists are the characters' alternate costumes. *Android 13 (Fusion 13) *Android 16 (Android Mode) *Android 17 (Android Mode, Super 17*) **Alt. Costumes: *Android 18 (Android Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Android 19 (Energy Absorption Mode) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 1*, Super Baby 2*, Golden Great Ape Baby) *Bardock (Great Ape Bardock, Super Saiyan*) **Alt. Costumes: *Beerus (God of Destruction Mode) *Bojack (Full Power) *Broly (Super Saiyan) (Legendary Super Saiyan*) *Burter (Burter Fighting Pose) *Cell (Imperfect Form) (Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form*, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. (Mocking Mode) *Chiaotzu (Psychic Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Cooler (Final Form*) *Cui (Full Burst Mode) *Dabura (King of Darkness Mode) *Dodoria (Full Power Mode) *Dr. Gero (Energy Absorption Mode) *Frieza (First Form) (Second Form, Third Form, Final Form*, Full Power) *General Rilldo (Meta Rilldo*, Hyper-Meta Rilldo*) *Ginyu (Ginyu Fighting Pose, Ginyu Goku) *Gohan (Adult) (Super Saiyan*, Elder Kai Unlock Ability*) **Alt. Costumes: *Goku (Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Alt. Costumes: *Goku (GT) ''(Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4*) **Alt Costumes: *Goten (Super Saiyan*) **Alt. Costumes: *Goten ''(GT) (Super Saiyan*) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) ''(Super Saiyan 3*) *Guldo (Guldo Fighting Pose) *Hatchiyack (Giant Form) *Hercule (Earth's Champion Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Jeice (Jeice Fighting Pose) *Kid Buu (Majin Mode) *Kid Gohan (Unlock Potential) **Alt. Costumes: *Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan*) **Alt. Costumes: *Krillin (Unlock Potential) **Alt. Costumes: *Majin Buu (Regeneration Mode) *Majin Vegeta (Majin Awakening) *Mecha-Cooler (Metal Recovery Mode) *Meta-Frieza (Full Power) *Nappa (Saiyan Mode, Great Ape Nappa) **Alt. Costumes: *Pan (Determination Mode) *Piccolo (Namekian Mode, Fused w/Nail*, Fused w/Kami*) **Alt. Costumes: *Raditz (Saiyan Mode, Great Ape Raditz) *Recoome (Recoome Fighting Pose) *Saibaman (Saibaman Army) *Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed*) *Super Gogeta (Fusion Mode) *Super Vegito (Potara Mode) *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron*) *Tarble (Saiyan Mode) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*) **Alt. Costumes: *Tien (Crane Style Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Trunks (Super Saiyan*, Super Trunks*) **Alt. Costumes: *Uub (Majuub*) *Vegeta (Great Ape Vegeta, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*) **Alt. Costumes: *Vegeta ''(GT) (Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 4*) *Videl (Fighting Spirit Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Whis (Assistant Mode) *Yamcha (Turtle Style Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Zangya (Space Pirate Mode) *Zarbon (Monster Zarbon*) Bleach Characters Contains over 62 characters. Secondary bulleted lists are the characters' alternate costumes. Most characters are in their post-timeskip outfits. *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria*) *Barrragan Luisenbarn (Resurreccion - Arrogante*) *Byakuya Kuchki (Bankai*) **Alt. Costumes: *Coyote Starrk (Resurreccion - Los Lobos*) *Dark Rukia (Hollow Scythe) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Resurreccion - Giralda*) *Ganju Shiba (Shiba Clan Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) *Giriko Kutsuzawa (Fullbring - Time Tells No Lies*) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera*) *Hachigen Ushoda (Vizored's Mask) *Hollow Ichigo (New Hollow Form) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Shikai, Vizored's Mask) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai*, Full Hollowfication, Final Getsuga Tensho) **Alt. Costumes: Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip/Gigai/School Outfit/Visored Trained/Hollow Mask *Ichigo Kurosaki (Second Fullbring) ''(Completed Fullbring) *Ichigo Kurosaki ''(Skullclad) (Hellverse Mode) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) **Alt. Costumes: *Isshin Kurosaki (Shikai*) **Alt. Costumes: *Izuru Kira (Lieutenant Mode) *Jackie Tristan (Fullbring - Dirty Boots*) *Jushiro Ukitake (Captain Mode) *Kaname Tosen (Bankai, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Full Power) *Kensei Muguruma (Bankai*, Vizored's Mask) *Kiskue Urahara (Shikai) **Alt. Costumes: *Kokuto (Vengance Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Kugo Ginjo (Fullbring - Enhanced Cross of Scaffold*, Bankai*) *Lisa Yadomaru (Shikai, Vizored's Mask) *Love Aikawa (Shikai, Vizored's Mask) *Luppi Antenor (Resurreccion - Trepadora*) *Mashiro Kuna (Vizored's Mask) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai) **Alt. Costumes: *Moe Shishigawara (Fullbring - Jackpot Knuckle*) *Momo Hinamori (Lieutenant Mode) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Resurreccion - Gamuza) *Nnoitora Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa*) *Orihime Inoue (Healing Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieutenant Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Renji Abarai (Bankai) **Alt. Costumes: *Riruka Dokugamine (Fullbring - Dollhouse*) *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi (Shikai, Vizored's Mask) *Rukia Kuchki (White Dance Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Saijin Komamaru (Bankai) **Alt. Costumes: *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (Head Captain Mode) *Shinji Hirako (Shikai, Vizored's Mask) *Shojiro Kusaka (Ice Dragon Mode) *Shuhei Hisagi (Lieutenant Mode) *Shukuro Tsukishima (Fullbring - Book of The End*) *Shunsui Hyoraku (Captain Mode) *Soi Fon (Shikai, Shunko) **Alt. Costumes: *Sosuke Aizen (Espada 1st Form) ''(Second Form, Third Form, Final Form) *Sosuke Aizen ''(Shinigami) ''(Shikai) **Alt. Costumes: *Szayelaparro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras*) *Tier Harribel (Resurreccion - Tiburon*) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai*) **Alt. Costumes: *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion - Murcielago*, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa*) *Uryu Ishida (Seele Schnider*) **Alt. Costumes: *Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion - Ira) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Brazo Izquierda del Diablo) **Alt. Costumes: *Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) **Alt. Costumes: *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Fullbring - Digital Radial Invaders*) *Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria*) Guest Characters *Lars Alexanderson (Lightning Mode) **Alt. Costumes: DLC Characters *Guren (Crystal Style Mode) Non-Playable Characters *Ebsui *Teuchi Playable Stages *Hidden Leaf Village (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Ruined, Reconstruction, Early, Shippuden) *Training Field (Day, Evening) *Hokage's Mansion Rooftop *Hidden Leaf Hospital Rooftop *Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Sasuke's Training Cliff *Five Kage Summit Hall *Great Naruto Bridge *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Deidara's Hideout *The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Forest of Dead Trees *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Chunin Exams Stadium *Chunin Exams Preliminary Stage *Top of Lookout Tower *Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Land of Iron *Storm Cloud Ravine *Mountains' Graveyard *Site of Planetary Devastation *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village (Day, Night) *Hidden Cloud Village *Hidden Stone Village *Hidden Mist Village *Tanzaku Town *Tanzaku Town Outskirts *Tanzaku Inn *Mount Myoboku *Turtle Island *Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) *Tailed Beast Ruins *Chamber of the Nine-Tails *Great Ninja War Battlefield (Day, Night, Awakening Only: Battlefield of Lava) *War Zone *Kabuto's Hideout *Kamui's Dimension *Shinobi World Tournament Dragon Ball Stages * Bleach Stages * Teams *"Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) *Brotherly Love (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) *Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai and Kakashi Hatake) *Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake) *Secret Lovers (Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga) Team Ultimate Jutsu *Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Style: Hurricane Lightning) *Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock) *Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (True Taikyoku Rasengan) *Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) *Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rival) *Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha (Stars from the Heaven) Enemies Naruto *Sound Ninja Dragon Ball * Bleach *Hollows Boss Battles Part I (Boyhood) *Hashirama vs Madara *The Third Hokage & Konoha vs The Nine-Tails *Minato vs The Masked Man *Team Seven vs Kakashi *Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku *Naruto vs Gamabunta *The Third Hokage vs Orochimaru *Naruto vs Gaara *Tsunade vs Orochimaru & Manda *Gaara & Rock Lee vs Kimimaro *Naruto vs Sasuke ''(Final Valley) Part II (Shippuden First-Half) *Naruto & Sakura vs Kakashi *Garra vs Deidara *Sakura & Chiyo vs Sasori *Naruto vs Orochimaru *Naruto, Sakura & Sai vs Sasuke (Orochimaru's Hideout) *Naruto vs Kakuzu *Jiraiya vs Pain *Sasuke vs Itachi *Sasuke vs Killer Bee *Naruto vs Pain Part III (Shippuden Second-Half) *Sasuke vs Danzo *Naruto vs Sasuke (Samurai Bridge) *Konan vs Tobi *Naruto and Kushina vs The Nine-Tails *Might Guy vs Kisame *Third Company vs Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist *Darui vs Kinkaku and Ginkaku *Choji vs The Gedo Mazou Statue *Naruto and Fourth Company vs Past Kage *Five Kage vs Madara *Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi and Guy vs Tobi and The Jinchuriki *Sasuke and Itachi vs Kabuto *Hashirama vs Madara (Flashback) *Naruto and Allied Shinobi Forces vs Obito, Madara and The Ten-Tails *Team Seven and Allied Shinobi Forces vs The Ten-Tails *Kakashi vs Obito *Naruto, Sasuke, Minato (Reanimation), and Tobirama (Reanimation) ''vs Obito Uchiha ''(Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Might Guy'', Kakashi, Rock Lee, Minato ''(Reanimation) ''and Garra vs Madara ''(Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Naruto (Sage of Six Path's Power) ''and Sasuke ''(Sage of Six Path's Power) ''vs Madara ''(Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito and Kakashi vs Kaguya Part IV (Pre-Akkipuden) *TBA Part V (Post-Akkipuden) *TBA Part I (Dragon Ball Z) *Bardock vs Frieza *Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz *Goku, Krillin and Kid Gohan vs Vegeta *Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Kid Gohan vs Frieza *Goku vs Frieza (Round 1) *Goku vs Frieza (Round 2) *Trunks vs Androids 17 and 18 *Teen Gohan vs Cell Part II (Dragon Ball GT) * Part I (Pre Timeskip *Ichigo vs Giant Hollow *Uryu vs Kurotsuchi *Ichigo vs Renji *Ichigo vs Byakuya *Ichigo vs Grimmjow (Round 1) Part II (Post Timeskip) * Game Modes *Legends Mode *Master Mode Bento List * Ninja Tool List *Chakra Recovery Potion *Kunai Rain *Ointment *Paper Bomb Customizable Items * Trophies/Achivements Music * Voice Cast (Japanese) * Voice Cast (English) *Ben Diskin - Sai, Szayelaporro Grantz *Brian Beacock - Chojuro, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Chris Edgary - Hidan *Christopher Ayres - Frieza *Christopher Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha *Colleen Clickenbeard - Kid Gohan/Teen Gohan, Android 18, Monkey D. Luffy *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchki *Danielle Judovitz - Tenten *Dave Mallow - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba) *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Lodge - Jiraiya *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro, Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Grant George - Izuru Kira *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Tobirama Senju, The Second Hokage, Yammy Llargo *J.B. Blanc - Sajin Komamura, Hiruko, Pakkun *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Sasori of the Red Sand, Yagura *Karen Strassman - Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori, Samui *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Keith Silverstein - Kimimaro, Coyote Stark, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Shojiro Kusaka *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigake, Foo, Fukasaku, Mifune *Kyle Herbert - Kiba Inuzuka, Akatsuchi, Adult Gohan, Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Kid Trunks, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, Tier Harribel *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Jushiro Ukitake *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Menma, Mecha-Naruto *Matthew Mercer - Shukuro Tsukishima, Shusui Uchiha *Megan Hollingshead - Shizune, Rangiku Matsumoto *Michael Sinterniklaas - Ukataka, Nnoitra Gilga, Luppi Antenor *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha (Tobi) *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchki *Neil Kaplan - Obito Uchiha (Madara), Madara Uchiha, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Zommari Leroux *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju *Peter Spellos - Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara, Shinji Hirako *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Skip Stellrecth - Might Guy *Sonny Strait - Krillin, Bardock *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Steve Kramer - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shunsui Kyoraku *Steve Stanley - Neji Hyuga, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Ohnoki, Ao *Tara Platt - Temari *Terrence Stone - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Todd Habernok - Adult Obito Uchiha, Moe Shishigawara *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Zetsu, Jugo, Cell, Kokuto, Kugo Ginjo *Troy Baker - Yamato, Pain *Vic Migonaga - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, Ikkaku Madarame, Broly *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai, The Second Mizukage *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull) Crew * Development Release Category:Naruto Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Bleach Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PC